This invention relates to a method of recovery of platinum group metals (PGMs) from a solution or leachate containing the PGMs and base metals, and to the production of a PGM concentrate suitable as a feed stock to a PGM refinery.
PGMs usually occur as discrete minerals, as dilute solid solutions in sulphide minerals, or are associated with silicates and/or chromitites. The processing of these materials consists of a combination of several unit operations, which ultimately produce individual PGMs—platinum, palladium, rhodium, ruthenium, iridium and osmium—plus gold and silver.
Currently PGM ores containing varying amounts of base metals, such as copper, nickel and cobalt, are crushed, milled and floated in flotation cells using reagents typically used for the recovery of base metal sulphides, to produce a low grade PGM concentrate. This flotation concentrate is dried and then smelted in an electric arc furnace where the PGMs are collected in the matte phase.
The molten furnace matte is transferred to a converter where flux is added and air blown into the bath so as to remove the iron as a slag. During the blowing process, the majority of the sulphur in the furnace matte is converted to sulphur dioxide and emitted as a gas.
The converter matte produced from the converting stage is either granulated or slow cooled. The granulated matte is milled and treated in a whole matte leach base metal removal circuit to separate nickel, copper, cobalt and iron from a PGM rich residue or concentrate. The base metals are sometimes refined to metal and in other plants produced as crude cathode and a semi pure nickel sulphate crystal, which contains iron and cobalt.
In cases where the matte is slow cooled, the magnetic fraction is processed as described above, while the non-magnetic fraction, which is the larger mass fraction, is treated to recover nickel and copper as sulphates leaving iron in an insoluble fraction. The iron residue can contain up to 20% of the original PGMs emanating from the converter step.
The high grade PGM concentrate is then treated in a precious metal refinery where the individual PGMs are separated and produced in pure metallic form.
A simplified flow sheet of the above process is shown in FIG. 1. This conventional processing route for PGMs has its limitations. It is considered suitable for sulphide containing ores from which relatively low quantities of flotation concentrates are produced with high recoveries of PGMs that can be treated economically through a smelter. However, ores that have been oxidised produce greater amounts of flotation concentrates to achieve the same PGM recoveries and this can lead to uneconomic smelting operations.
Concentrates containing relatively high levels of chromite also adversely affect smelting operations, resulting in high costs and lower recoveries.
The erection of new smelters to process PGM containing flotation concentrates has been significantly curtailed in recent years and has all but now been stopped due to very strict environmental legislation and prohibitively high capital costs. This means that any new operation will have to ship flotation concentrates excessively large distances to existing smelters, at high cost, leading to increased metal pipelines.
Environmental legislation is also forcing existing smelters to continually reduce the amount of sulphur dioxide being emitted to the atmosphere. This leads to on sulphur dioxide (SO2) fixation plants and often with no revenue return. Significant benefit may therefore accrue were the smelting step to be eliminated.